Together Always
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's life together. Percy reflects on the journey to where they are today. Takes place right after Percy goes missing. R&R please be nice its my first percabeth
1. Chapter 1

_**3Together Always 3**_

_**Introduction **_

_**Camp Half-Blood: **_

_**2032**_

_The year is 2032. And things after the Titan War changed drastically. All in a matter of weeks .I still couldn't believe that it was a little more than 20 years ago. Or that it happened. And I was there front and center with many of my friends behind me._

_When I close my eyes I still feel that I am there and I am 15 years old. But a lot has changed. I still live inside Half-Blood. But not in Cabin three by myself. A few of the demigods decided that we wanted to live near the camp to help out so we extended the camp's borders. After that was done we built some houses. Well with a little help._

_But mind you these aren't you're average houses. They are more like mansions .With Chiron and a few others help I built a cabin inside the barrier. But away from the camp. _

_"_Daddy!" a small blond curly- haired little girl said. I bend down and pick her up. "Hi there my Little Princess. How are you?" I ask.

"Good. Unckie Grover says that he needs you and mommy's help in the big house. He says that Grandpa Chiron needs your help." She said. All the kids of the demigods call Chiron grandpa.

It's something that he wanted when we all built the houses within the barrier. They do see their godly grandparents quite frequently. They really dote on Lilly at times though. Actually all of their grandkids know that I think about it. "Well where is mommy?" I asked. "Mommy is down by the water." She said. "Well, Lilly should we go find her and you're brothers' and sisters'?" I asked.

Lilly just shook her head yes. Lilly was infamously a daddy's girl. And for right now the youngest of 6 kids. Ranging from ages 18 to 3. We even have twins on the way right now. And all our kids always get along. And support each other. We always wanted a huge family. Not to mention that family is everything to us. Everyone supports other. We try to get everyone together to have dinner with each other once or twice a week.

Some days though it feels like the two of us are still teenagers falling in love for the first time. On the way down to our mansion on the lake I was stopped.

"Hey, Perce did Lilly tell you that both you and Annabeth are needed at the big house." Grover stated not realizing that Lilly was in my arms. Lilly is actually one of his goddaughters. She is still very young. One of our youngest children actually. When Grover did notice he joined us on the way to our lake mansion. That is not too far away from the  
Poseidon cabin also known as Cabin three. Within viewing distance. So when the kids are over there. We can keep an eye on them. Especially the younger ones.

We lived inside the barrier because both Annabeth and I were demigods and we were afraid that our children would have more gods in them than human. It still haunts us every day. But some of our children go to the camp.

They either sleep or stay in the Poseidon or Athena cabins. Chiron is okay with this. He's okay with it because they train hard. We quickly reached the house.

"Annabeth, honey where are you?" I called. "We're in here Percy" Annabeth called from our bedroom. We entered the room and she came into view. She was four months pregnant; she was carrying twins so she looked a lot bigger.

Annabeth looked to be about six months. Not that I would never tell her that. I value my life. Just saying it would get me killed. If not worse. Just looking at her reminded me of after the Great Titan War. As that Great War is referred to as most of the time.

It takes me back. Thinking about it still makes me grin like an absolute idiotic. It was a time before chaos. Before any of our kids were born. Back when it was just me and her. That's all we ever had to be. And it made us love each other more for it.

Even today we remember how hard it was to get to where we are today. All the obstacles and hurdles that we had to jump just to be together. Looking back if I had the choice. I would do it all over again. And then some .Because it was worth it. Even through the trials and tribulations.

**~~~~TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One: Percy where are you ?_

_Author's note :_

_*Jason, Piper and Leo are already at camp half blood. They are friends with the gang as well.*_

_Right after the Titan War:_

_2005 : Camp Half-blood_

It was an early fall day. The summer was starting to fade into the crisp chill of fall. Today had started out like any other day .But today started a chain of events. We were all shocked that it happened when it did. No one more than I did. This moment had it not been for the love and support of my friends would have shattered my entire world. Causing me to flirt, with the brink of insanity. No one died, that we know of thank the gods. But to me what happened was almost as bad. If not worse. That is what I believe. I mean how many of your boyfriends have ever went missing? Or how about disappeared out of what seemed without a trace. And I was going to find him no matter what.

I had been up for a few hours already. And so far I have not seen Percy. I was starting to get worried, so I decided to go get Percy. I was walking towards Percy's cabin. I couldn't help but worry. Where was he? Where was my Seaweed Brain? No one has seen him at all today. I mean I wasn't surprised on the weekends he like to sleep in. Especially, if we had a date the night before. One that went into the wee hours of the morning. But what scared me is that Grover went looking for him and said that Percy was nowhere to be found. I couldn't, or didn't want to believe him.

While all this was going through my mind I reached Percy's cabin. I went in. Seaweed brain had given me the key some time ago. "Percy! Are you in here? It's Annabeth." I said. There was no answer so I was starting to get worried. Really worried. When I realized that Percy wasn't here or anyway I broke down crying on the floor. I heard footsteps behind me. Many pairs if I am not mistaken. Well and a pair of hooves. Grover was the one to approach me. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" He asked. Though we both knew the answer. To that upsetting question. I didn't answer for a while. All I could do was cry. When it looked like I wasn't calming down anytime soon. Piper and Clarisse came and helped me up. But not before grabbing one of Percy's many jackets and putting it around my shoulders. Everyone that was crowded around the entrance parted as we passed by. I think everyone was worried about me. They took me to the construction site of where Percy was having our house built. "Annabeth are you going to be okay?" Clarisse asked. " No I am not. How would you feel if the love of your life wa missing and you have no idea where he is?" I asked/snapped at her. " I get where you're coming from. If anything happened to Chris I would just about die or want to die." Clarisse said. Then Grover came towards us running. He had something in his hand. Once he reached us. Though out of breath. "Annabeth we found something in Percy's cabin. It's for you." Grover said. " For me? Well, can I have it?" I asked. "Oh, yes here you go." Grover said handing me the envelop. It felt heavier than the normal envelop. " Well open it." Clarisse said. She was right we all knew that it might hold the key to finding Percy. By this time Leo, Jason and Chris had joined us. Clarisse and Piper held on to their boyfriends' for dear life. I tore it open it had a ring and a letter in it.

_Annabeth my dearest love, _

_There is not much time. And so much to tell you. And how I wish that I could say it in person. And not to be separated like this at all. But for starters the sapphire ring. My father actually gave me this. Don't worry I'm not proposing... yet. And if I did I would not do it through a letter. But anyway this ring is made from the purest water in the world. I would like you to wear this ring with the knowledge that one day I will ask to be my bride. Okay there is more. By now you know that I'm missing. Baby, it's out of my control. Our parents dislike that this is happening. But apparently there is a major uproar. It has to do with the new prophecy. I don't like being this far away from you. But dad and your mom said that it was only temporary. Hera is sending me gods knows where and wiping my memory. She said I get to keep 2 memories and they have to be linked. So I chose you and giving you this ring. I miss you already baby and they haven't taken my memories yet. All I want to do is stay with you. But baby I know this much we're part of the prophecy. But there are some people that need brought back to camp half- blood. Get help to find Thalia and Nico. Thalia because she is the best tracker we know. And Nico because he is a part of it. Also what we know so far that are a part of this new prophecy that are in camp half __-__blood so far are you, me, piper, Leo, and of course Jason. To be honest those three remind me of our first quest with Grover together. And how we were together always. Okay that sounded weird. What I meant is that, how it has always been you and me. But before any relationship stuff we are friends first. Well I got to go baby. I love you. Please know that this is outta my control. We will be together again soon. _

_All my love, _

_Percy_

This letter left me with a lot of unanswered questions. But I knew one thing. And that is, I was going to wear this ring on my left hand. " Is that from Percy?" Piper asked after I put it on. "Yes it is." I said. "So Annabeth what's the plan that Percy has?" Jason and Grover said at the same time. "Well first we need Thalia and Nico. Thalia first because she can help us track Nico. And eventually Percy. But for now I need to go talk to Chiron about getting her to camp. Which won't be easy." I said walking towards the BIG HOUSE.

**~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. where am I ?

_Where am I?_

_I don't know where I am, I can hear the footsteps of people and the sounds of screaming I can feel a pounding in my chest telling me that I'm still alive. I'm scared out of my mind wondering if I will live or die. I hear all of the worried voices of all those around me. Nico and Hazel got to me first. I slowly opened my eyes._

_I saw between twenty and thirty people around me in purple shirts. They were plain, with no design on them. Besides the purple shirts they all had these weird markings on their arms. It's like some kind of l tattoos. Some had different markings. But they all had SPQR with some kind of markings or symbol that is below it._

_I wonder what they meant. Most of them had their weapons drawn. But I can't imagine why. It's not like I could harm them. I barely remember who I am. I don't even know where I'm from, my family, my friends. _

_Or even my hometown where I grew up. All I can remember is her Annabeth. My girlfriend and the one thing that I could never forget is our love. I would do anything to get back to her. _

_Those that where the closest to me backed up so that I had room to get back onto my feet. Everyone looked at me warily. In some way it was like everyone didn't know how to place me. Like I would attack them at any given moment. _

_For some reason most of them kept glaring at my orange shirt. I wonder why that is. Maybe they just don't like the color. Or maybe the fact that it was shredded almost to the point it wasn't recognizable. But there was still the point that they were glaring at the shirt._

_All of them except the guy in the black t-shirt with a skull on it. Something tells me that I know him from somewhere. Only I don't know where from._

_Nothing around me was familiar. I had very few memories to go on. "Excuse me! Outta my way!" a boy a little bit younger yelled as he moved people outta his way._

_Apparently I was in the middle of some kind of camp. "Percy?" He questioned. Well at least I know for certain now that I've met him somewhere before. "Yes, don't take this the wrong way. But who are you?" I asked as I got to my feet._

_"Percy__,__ are you joking? It's not funny at all if you are. And more importantly what are you doing here?" The boy asked. "No I am not joking. And where exactly is here?" I asked._

"_Ok__ well first off you're in camp Jupiter it's the Roman version of camp half-blood. My name is Nico. I am the son of Hades/Pluto. More important you're cousin. You are the Son of Poseidon/Neptune. You're girlfriend's name in Annabeth. She is worried sick not knowing where you are." Nico said. _

_"Nico, so this is the famous cousin Percy?" A young girl no older than thirteen came up to us asking Nico__.__ "Yes, Hazel this is. And he needs our help. You see his girl is looking for him like crazy._

_All she wants is him. Right now they're looking for you." Nico said. "Sis, go get Frank we might need some of both of your " Nico said as Hazel ran off to get this Frank guy._

"_He's__ kind of her boyfriend if you're wondering. Known to some, as the son of Mars. But you probably know him as Ares. You and he don't exactly get along." Nico said. __"__Okay. Is Annabeth okay? Besides missing me?" I asked._

"_You__ mean you know who she is?" Nico asked. __"Yes__, is there a reason that I shouldn't?" I asked. "Well you forgot practically everyone else. Even Grover, you're best friend." Nico said and I was shocked to say the least. _

"_I__ can't say why it happened. Because I am drawing a blank. I don't even remember my parents or where I grew up." I said. __"Okay__. But do you remember when you got together with Annabeth? And when it happened?" Nico asked._

_"After I defeated, Khronos. Our grandfather. I had loved her for years. And after I thought that she had died. I, well we didn't want to wait, or hide our feelings anymore." I said without hesitation._

"_Okay so you remember that. I think there is someone playing with your memory." Nico said. "Bro, we're back." Hazel said._

_Coming up to us with a boy not that far behind her. That was looking at her with admiration. I hope that puppy dog look is not how I looked at Annabeth. And if I did that was okay as well. "Percy, if you want we can call her via Iris message later if you want to check on her?" Nico asked._

_"Maybe." I said. "So this is the guy." Frank said. "Yes, this is him." Nico and Hazel said. "Well first let's have the medic take a look at you. And then go from there." Frank said._

_"That's all we can do at this point. Because whatever you went through you need to recover from it." Hazel said. " Oh I almost forgot this photo was on you when you were found. Who is this girl that you are within the picture?" Hazel asked as she handed me the picture._

"_Well that is Annabeth, my girlfriend. She is my entire world. From what I remember that is." I said. "You are one lucky guy." Frank said taking a look at the picture._

_"Yes, I know. We always manage to find each other." I said. We started walking towards the medic facilities. "Annabeth, wherever you are. No matter what happens. I will always find you." I said to the picture of us barely above a whisper. I just hope to the gods that no one else heard me like any of the previous nights._

_To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~_


	4. Thalia

_Thalia:_

"Clarisse, you mean to tell me that no one has sent her an Iris message to tell her what has happened?" I asked. I noticed that Clarisse shifted nervously. "Um, no" Clarisse said. "Ok, I'll do it. Could you get everyone together at the Big House." I said. "Ok see you later." Clarisse said as she ran off. I went to the lake where most rainbows in camp are. I quickly found one and put in a drachma in. After saying a quick prayer to Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows. "Who are you trying to reach today young demigod?" The messenger asked. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." I said. Shortly after Thalia came on the line. "Annabeth? What's up? Is Percy okay? What about you are you okay? Has something happened?" She asked starting to worry. She still rambles when she is worried. "Thalia. Something has happened. We need you back here as soon as possible. Before you can even ask why. Percy is missing. We need your help tracking him." I said. "Oh, Annabeth are you okay?" She asked. "No I am not. I just miss him. I want him home. I feel like a piece of me is missing. Kind of like half of me is lost. But apparently there is stuff going on." I said. "Stuff? What kind of stuff? "Thalia asked. "I'm not entirely sure. Thalia we need your help. How soon could you be here?" I asked. Not noticing that I had started to cry. " Oh, sweetie I will let Lady Artemis know. I think she could spare me. And have the rest of the hunters looking for him." Thalia said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I am positive. And if you ask again I will kick your butt when I get there. Plus Percy is my cousin and one of my best friends. As if I wouldn't help find him." Thalia said. "Ok see you soon. Oh and if you see Nico tell him that we need him as well. And I will explain more on that when you get here." I said. "Well I got to go. Bye." Thalia said as the message disappeared. I decided to get out of cabin three and take a walk around the camp. Now that I was left to my own devices, for what seemed like the first time in weird after you gave it the thought. Like how most of the camp was always watching me. At least since Percy disappeared. They were all worried. But I know no matter what that we will find each other. No matter how long it takes. The silence didn't last long. I was surrounded by the noise of the other campers. I walked by them until it led me to where Jason and Piper where making out. They reminded me so much of Percy and I. That it wasn't even funny anymore. It just made me miss him even more than before. They were too caught up in each other that they didn't notice the world around them. Well until Leo creped out of the bush and scared them. He found it so funny and so did I. I might as well go talk to them. "Hey, guys everything going well." I asked. "Yes, everything is going according to plan." Piper said. "Annabeth has my sister been informed?"? Jason asked. "Yes, she is getting the huntresses to help. She is coming back home to help us herself. She doesn't trust anyone that barely knew Percy to handle something like this. She is also looking for Nico on the way here." I said. "Sweet. I can't wait to see her. I am sad that our cousin and friend is missing. But I am glad that I get to spend some time with my sister." Jason said. "But who is Nico?" Piper asked. I could already tell that Jason was excited but worried at the same time. Seeing as he hadn't spent any 'real' time with Thalia since he was about two years old. And given the circumstance and the outcome I would want it to happen again so the two of them could spend time with each other again. "For starters on Nico he is the son of Hades. Cousin to Percy,Thalia, and Jason. He lost his sister a few years ago on a quest. All in all a cool kid. He is one of the best trackers that I know of. Well besides Thalia." I said. " You know though Thalia being your big sister will tease you around your girlfriend even if she likes Piper right?" I asked. "I know. But will take it how things go." Jason said. With a huge grin on his face. " Annabeth we will find him. Don't you worry about that. We will no matter what it takes." Jason said.

"He's right you know." A female voice said. "THALIA!" I screamed launching myself towards her into a hug. "Annabeth. You ok?" She asked hugging me in return. That was all it took to break down my walls that I had tried so hard to keep up since Percy disappeared. I broke down crying into her shoulder. "It's ok sweetie. We'll find him and make things better .And we'll all be a big happy family." Thalia said rubbing soothingly on my back. That got both Jason and my attention. "Hey, sis what do you mean by that?" Jason asked as he hugged his sister tight after I had let her go. "Well I told Lady Artemis that I was needed elsewhere. And she agreed with me. I am mortal again. She says that if we ever need help do not be afraid to ask. At this very moment they are searching for Percy all over the United States. If not the world. If he is not on Olympus we will find him. But who took him in the first place?" Thalia asked. We all stood there shell shocked over what she had just told us.

No one really believed it. "So sis does that mean you're moving back into cabin one?" Jason asked. "Actually already dropped my stuff off. And in the process of moving back in. Is that okay?" Thalia asked unsure of herself. I think that she was afraid that her brother would not want her around. "And Lady Artemis is okay with this?" I asked. "More than okay. She encouraged it." Thalia said.

Once the reality of what had just happened sunk in. Jason started to grin. "Jason are you okay?" Thalia asked. "Okay? I'm more than okay. I think that this is fantastic. Now all we need to do is narrow the location of where Percy could be." Jason said. "Oh and about who took him. He left a letter before he was taken apparently a certain goddess has a plan for him. I don't like it nor do I trust her plan. Hera, queen of the Gods took him. But there is more to it. There is a letter that Chiron has that Percy wrote. You will read it later at the BIG HOUSE." I said. "It all makes sense now. She still hates you. Even after all of what both you and Percy have done for Olympus." Thalia said.

**~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. The Plan

_**The plan**_

"For a split second there little brother I thought you weren't going to like what I had to say. I thought for a moment that I had possibly made you mad." I said to Jason. "Thalia, sis I could never be mad at you no matter how hard I tried. I mean C'mon you're my sister." Jason said. "Oh, thank you Jason. You had me worried there for a second." I said as I gave Jason a hug.

_I had not given him one since he was about two years old. Right before he went missing. And as I was hugging him out of the corner in my eye I saw him hug me back. I wasn't sure but I thought that he had started to tear up._ "Thalia, I hate to interrupt. I really do.

But we really need to start our search for Nico. Then we can start our search for Percy." Annabeth said. "You're right Annabeth. And because of how our dear cousin is. He is very hard to reach on Iris message system." I told Jason, Piper and Leo.

"Okay, question." Leo said. "Go ahead what is your question?" Annabeth asked. "Who is Nico again. And why do we have to find him before we find Percy?" Leo asked.

"Well Nico is the son of Hades. And besides Thalia here, he is one of the best trackers that we know. But we think that the disappearance of Percy is not an accident. We believe this to be so soon after your reappearance Jason. We think that these two events are linked." Annabeth said.

"Linked? How are they supposedly linked?" Piper asked. "Yes, linked. But how they are linked we are unsure of. But the Apollo head consular is working on to see the possibilities to see how many there could be.

The most likely scenario is that there is another camp of half-bloods out there. Seeing how Percy is he would constantly attacked by monsters. Being a child of the 'Big Three' have to love it, right Jason?" I asked at the end of my long speech.

"Too right Thalia. It's the curse of being a child of the 'Big Three'. The 'Big Three' consist of three major gods. There is Poseidon god of the sea. He is Percy's dad. Horses and Pegasus also respond really well to children of the sea god.

Then there is Hades god of the underworld/death. This is Nico's father. There have not been many children of Hades since the 1940's. So we are not exactly sure if they have any extra special abilities. We'll have to ask Nico about that later on after we find him.

Like how Percy is able to manipulate water. Being that Poseidon is the god of sea it makes sense that his children can manipulate water.

Finally there is the lord of the Sky's. Zeus, he is Thalia and my father. His children have an uncanny ability to manipulate the weather. Like the clouds and especially lightning. A few summers ago his master lightning bolt was stolen. And Percy found it and returned it to Zeus himself. Zeus is also the King of the gods." Jason said.

I had no idea that he knew so much about the big three. But I am learning that there is so much about my little brother that I didn't know. That I am learning for the first time. I hope within the next few days that we both can sit down and get to know each other again. Like how we did when we were younger, if not better. At least compared to how it was before he was taken away. Cause our mother was not the best to be around. I have not seen her since I was about eight or nine. And Jason would have been about five or six.

_Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter _

_It was late I have been here for a few days already. I have been told that the camp is called, 'Camp Jupiter'. They are demigods of the Roman Gods. Apparently Nico and I already knew each other, but I can't help but wonder. Where do I know him from? I no longer can tell if its day or night. The days seem to blend together. I have learned that the only person that knows who Annabeth is Nico. And he's not telling me anything. Since there is no one here named Annabeth. I have to wait and have it play out._

_Wherever Annabeth is she is probably worried sick. _

_I wonder each night before I go to bed. How long have I been away from Annabeth? Has it been days? Has it been weeks? Or even months? When you're away from the one that you care about the most, you ache. You just want to be next to them. For me though it's worse I feel like my other half has been yanked from my arms. Whoever did this. I wonder did they do this to punish me. What did we ever do to them. We weren't hurting anyone where we?_

I head towards where Nico and I normally talk. "Hey, Percy. What's going on?" Nico asked. Hazel and a few of our 'friends' were not too far away. "Nothing, really." I said looking anywhere but Nico's eyes.

"Thinking about Annabeth?" Nico asked. "Well, you'll see her soon enough. But in the meantime I say we should work on our skills." Nico said. I knew he was right. Mostly because I knew he had to leave camp in a few days. Since he had to help Hades with something.

The only way to see her again was to train. Train harder than before. Or what I remember from before. That was the only way. That I will get to see Annabeth again.

_**Back at Camp half-blood:**_

"So before we even begin our search for Percy you want to find who?" Thalia asked. "Well actually you know how Percy left a letter for me?" I asked. "What about the letter?" Thalia asked.

"Well in the letter Percy asked if we could find Nico. Apparently we are going to need his help." I said. "Well, Nico isn't going to be the easiest to find. You know that right? Is that the letter that you mentioned before." Thalia asked.

"I know. He is only found when he wants to be found. And yes it is the letter I mentioned before." I said. "But there might be some way to find him. We just have to come up with some way." Piper said.

"Maybe and Iris message might work?" Leo asked. "We'll try it later to see if it would work. But Annabeth I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." Thalia said.

"I know. But some part of me knows that this would work and that it will lead us to Percy." I said. "I know Annabeth, but we have to be neutral leading into the next part of our search. Even if it leads us to dead ends, or even to Percy. We must be hopeful. Because at some point that is all that we have left." I said.

"You are right. Annabeth have someone make the call to Nico later tonight." Chiron said walking up behind us without making a sound. "Are you sure that it will go through?" I asked. "I am positive that it will." Chiron said looking confident. "Okay. Let's have you do it Thalia. He will recognize you. Therefore will not end the call before you tell him that he is needed back here." I said. "You're right Annabeth." Thalia said. " I know this much Annabeth no matter how hopeless it seems for Percy all roads lead to you." Grover said. "He's right you know. Because no matter else you both won't stop looking for the other till you find each other." A beautiful lady said following my mom. "Mom, what are you doing here in camp-half blood?" I asked. "Annabeth both myself and Aphrodite wanted to help. Plus she wanted to speak with you. But I know that Hera did this to you because she hates all of my descendants for some silly reason. That still seems childish to me." Mom said. "Thank you so much mom. I know you don't like him or his dad." I started to say. "Honey, I know that this might come to a shock for you. But Poseidon and I have come to an agreement on this. In fact he is looking for his son right now. If he is on, in or near an ocean he will find him. But anyway we both have come to the agreement that our problems are with each other. Not with our children. So we support you. And we dislike what Hera has done to the two of you. She has done something that changed the future. Needless to say Zeus is very angry with her. Keeping an eye on her and not letting her out of his sight. Serves her right for all the mischief she caused. That is one of the reasons why we're able to come see you now. Don't be surprised if Poseidon comes to see you later on. Zeus wants all things fixed but in a different way. It will all makes sense soon my child." Mom said pulling me into a hug. She had never done that with me before. "And don't worry we'll get your father and that awful stepmom of your's straightened out. That man should have listened to me but no that was way too easy." Mom said as she started to ramble. "Athena relax." The other goddess said. " Oh I forgot this is Aphrodite." Mom said introduces. "You mean Piper's mom?" I asked. "Mom?" Piper questioned. "Yes, hi honey." Aphrodite said before Piper launched herself at her mom. "And this must be Jason. For your sake I hope that you are treating her well because if not her dad as well as myself will come after you. Plus I might have a talk with your dad." Aphrodite said. I noticed that instantly that Jason paled. I think he was scared out of his mind. But that was just me. "Okay Annabeth where were we?" Aphrodite asked after scaring Jason.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"Ah, now I remember. Concerning, your current predicament. Perseus Jackson, your boyfriend is missing. Hera taking him to gods knows where." Aphrodite said. "I know this already but go on." I said. "Hold on a second Aphrodite. Annabeth, what is that on your finger?" Mom asked. "It's a ring. From Percy. He left it for me in a letter in his cabin before he was taken." I said. "Show it to me sweetie." Mom said. I reluctantly held out my hand for her to inspect my ring. "Oh My Gods!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "What is something the matter with my ring?" I asked getting concerned. "No there isn't sweetie. But do you know what that ring is?" Mom asked. "No. But Percy said that it was made in Poseidon's castle from the bluest oceans in the entire world. Its where this blue diamond came to be. Percy said that his dad gave it to him after he beat Kronos last summer." I said. "Well that may be true , but not the entire truth." Aphrodite said. "What do you mean?" I asked. " Well that ring. The one that your wearing. There is more to it than meets the eye. This ring is yes made underwater. But Poseidon kept it for years. Said that there was a certain son of his that was meant to have it. That son would give it to the woman that he would marry. It was even for seen by an oracle." Mom said. "But that is not all. It is said that the two would have the most powerful love in all of history. Not only that but all of your descendants will find true love." Aphrodite said. "But how is that possible?" I asked. "My dear anything is possible when there is true love involved. But you will have to wait on the rest of the story on the ring Poseidon will most likely want to tell you both together." Aphrodite said. "Honey we have to go for now. But we will be back to see you and hopefully Percy soon." Mom said.

Later that evening:

I was walking towards cabin three. Everyone was rushing around getting to practice. It still seems weird without Percy next to me. This was normally our long walks around the lake time. And everyone knew it. They knew better than to disturb us if they came across us. It was like nothing else in the world mattered to us. When I'm with Percy. It feels like we were the only two demigods, no people in the world. It's as if time freezes.

The conversation with my mother and Aphrodite was still fresh in my mind. But I couldn't help feel that I would see them sooner rather than later. And what did they mean about my ring. There was something brewing and I could almost taste it. I had a feeling that it had to do with the prophecy of seven. A lot was going to happen in a short period of time. By this time I had reached Percy's Cabin and I went in. There sitting on the bed was a man.

" Hello? Who's there?" I asked starting to reach for my dagger. "Don't be alarmed Annabeth. I am Poseidon god of the Sea and Percy's dad .I'm actually surprised that you don't recognize me. But that was a few years ago. And you were only twelve at the time. It does not feel that long ago to me. But to you it probably does" He said. "Well then it's nice to see you again. Though this is surprising and unexpected meeting. Am I in trouble for being in her because I am not a child of Poseidon and Percy is not here?" I asked. "Not at all and please sit." He motioned to the loveseat to the side of me. He was standing near the doorway down to the docks. "You are not in trouble. I am not made that you are in here. I feel that you truly love and miss my son. And in here you feel like he isn't gone. Am I right?" Poseidon asked. "Yes, I miss him more than words can explain. Percy means everything to me. Without him I feel like a part of myself is missing." I said starting to get misty eyed. "Child you really love him?" Poseidon asked.

"Poseidon sir there is a quote that Percy and I found years ago by accident that describes how we feel about each other. And this is it 'To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world'. And he is my world." I finished breaking down crying. Which I think shocked the sea god. "Annabeth I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Poseidon said pulling a hankie out of his pocket. That was the first time that he noticed the ring on my finger. "So I take it he finally gave it to you." He said bluntly. "Excuse me." I said. After I had calmed down from all the crying. From keeping all my emotions in for so long. Which wasn't easy. "Your ring my dear. Or should I say future daughter-in- law." Poseidon said. "Oh, yes he did though not directly. He left a letter for me on the nightstand there. He wrote it to me before Hera took him and whipped his memory. We don't even know where he was taken. Mom said that you are also helping to find him." I said. "Yes, I am. Between you and me out of all of my children I like Percy and Tyson the best. Tyson right now is trying to narrow down his location. But it's tricky we think he is on a journey of some sort because the location keeps changing. But we will keep trying. We know this though as of this morning. He is near a body of water. So it's only a matter of time before we find him. Don't worry we will find him. But we can discuss all the details of that ring later after we find him. In the meantime there is much to discuss while Piper, Leo and Jason are on their quest." Poseidon said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"I hadn't realized that they were leaving for their quest so soon." I said. "They left just a few hours ago." Poseidon said. " I see." I said. "Not only that but we are narrowing in on Percy's location. But there are complications." Poseidon said. "Complications? What kind of complications?" I asked. "Well get a read on him but a few hours later it will change. We believe that he is on quest of some sort. But we'll find him. Not to worry." Poseidon said. "I try not to but I can't help it." I said.

"I know but try not to. Even though I know that you still will." Poseidon said. "Percy told you that I worry too much for his taste didn't he?" I asked. When I asked this Poseidon raised his godly eyebrow at me. It was almost like he was questioning who I am. Almost as if questioning if I was good enough to be with his son anymore. I can be blunt. I know this. But was what I said out of line?

"That's funny. I haven't heard someone be that blunt with me in quite a few decades." Poseidon said as he started to laugh. It took him a few minutes to calm down. "But yes Percy did say as much. He worries about you he can't help it. But it almost kills him when you worry about him. This is something that in years to come that the two of you will learn to live with." Poseidon said. "Thank you for the advice sir." I said.

"Oh and a few more things that we need to talk about. Annabeth you and Percy will one day get married. So could you please stop calling me sir. And before you ask how I know this. Aphrodite told me recently that it was written in the stars. But between you and me . I have no idea what that means." Poseidon said.

"It means that it's an ancient prophecy that has been handed down each generation. And what is the other thing?" I asked. "Tyson will be coming back from the underwater forges later today in order to help with the search for Percy on land. Plus if a battle does break out. Tyson will be here to help you in any way possible. He is after all a General for my army." Poseidon said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. After so many years Tyson and I have grown close. Especially, since I started dating Percy, his older brother. Having him close will put me a little at ease. It will be like a part of Percy is near me in a way. Even though its not really him that is close to me. But I know that it's a step towards finding Percy.

"So I must leave you now. Before my brother finds out that I am here. Well, between you and me. He is mad enough at Hera, his wife right now. I don't need my brother's anger directed me at the moment." Poseidon said. "Why is he mad at her if I may be so bold?" I asked. "Well Percy is by far his favorite nephew. Throughout all of the kids Hades and I have had over the years. It also doesn't hurt that he is one of his daughter's best friends." Poseidon said. "Wow. I had no idea that Zeus felt that strongly about Percy." I said.

" I know what you mean. I had no idea about it myself until he offered Percy Immortality." Poseidon said. Neither one of us hear that someone else was in the room. "Dad was very offended when he turned it down. But he calmed down once Aphrodite told him that he did it for the Purest and Truest love of all time." Thalia and Jason said together. We turned around and saw the two of them standing there.

" Jason. Thalia . How long have you two been standing there?" I asked. "We just got here. Hi Uncle Poseidon." Thalia said. "So how is the search on the sea going for Percy, Uncle Poseidon." Jason said.

"Hey, you two. It's going well. But we narrow in on him and then he moves to somewhere else. We will narrow in on him eventually. This I promise you Annabeth. As my future daughter-in-law I will bring Percy back to you." Poseidon said. "Anna what is Uncle Poseidon talking about?" Thalia asked. "Once we find Percy. Both he and I will tell you. Mostly, it's because I don't know the entire story myself." I said.

"Okay that works for me. But you might want to know this. The archers found Percy and two other demi- gods not that far from here a few days ago." Jason said. After he said that I was at a loss for words. I could not get my thoughts straight. "Anna are you okay?" Thalia asked. "I think that she's in shock." Poseidon said. "Where were they spotted?" I asked. "Actually they are headed here. We have no idea why though. We think they are somewhere in Ohio. We believe that Percy gained his memory back. Though we have no idea where the trio was before we spotted them. We think they were either in California. But are monitors also picked up somewhere in Alaska." Thalia said. "So we have no idea where he is do we?" I asked. Just as I said this the alarm sounded. And Grover rushed in through the doorway. "Excuse me Annabeth, Thalia and Poseidon. Which sir it is good to see you again. I bring very good news." Grover said.

"You as well Grover." Poseidon said. They both have worked very closely together In the search for Percy. "Anyway Grover what is the good news?" Thalia asked. "Well Percy along with two other demigods have entered the camp. Annabeth he is asking for you. He is in the infirmary." Grover said. "Why is he is the infirmary? What happened Grover?" I asked. "I'm not exactly sure. But they won't start looking at him until you get there." Grover said. "Annabeth, my darling girl go to him. He needs you." Poseidon said.

No sooner that he had said that. I bolted for the door . And as fast as my legs would take me I ran. Ran to the infirmary. Ran to where my boyfriend, my other half was. Within minutes I was there. "Annabeth slow down. Where is the fire?" Clarisse asked. "Percy's back." I simply stated. "I know and he won't let anyone near him until he sees you. In my opinion he's being a little too stubborn for waiting. But at the same time it is very romantic. So go on in. He's waiting." Clarisse said. I walked in slowly. I was almost afraid that it wasn't really him. That it was some sick joke being played on me. But then I walked in and saw that it was really him. "Is that her?" The Chinese guy asked Percy. Seeing as Percy had his back to the doorway. He turned around , and looked straight at me. "Wise girl. Annabeth is that really you or am I still dreaming?" Percy asked. That was all that it took. I ran into his arms and started to cry. I had kept my feeling bottled up for way too long. I didn't notice but while we were embracing each other his companions left us to go outside. "Annabeth its ok. I'm not leaving you ever again I swear on the River Styx." He said while rubbing circles on my back. I finally had calmed down enough to lift my lead off of Percy's chest. "I missed you so much. You have no idea how much." I said "I missed you as well. So much." Percy said. We kissed each other and it was like we were back before he was taken away. We pulled apart only when we heard the sound of someone else in the room. Percy immediately grabbed and uncapped Riptide. "Relax Jackson it's okay . It's just me." Clarisse said. "Oh sorry Clarisse. "I just thought that you might want the medical all clear and then you two could go somewhere else to talk and whatnot." Clarisse said. "Okay can we just get this over with." He said.

A few minutes later:

We were walking hand in hand to Percy's cabin. He had a clear bill of health and we both where excused from activities for the day. I hadn't realized what hand he was holding onto until he said something about it. "So Annabeth you like the ring I take it?" He asked as we reached cabin three. "Yes I love it." I said smile up at him. " It does suit you." Percy said. "Thank you. Oh that reminds me our parents want to talk to us about the origins of this ring soon." I said . "Oh no your mom is going to kill me." Percy said. "No she won't your dad and I will make sure of that." I said as I reached up to capture his lips with mine. We had reached the cabin by then. Percy led me inside. We decided that we just wanted some alone time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We were just cuddling on the couch that Percy's mom gave him. He decided to put it facing towards the lake. Being like this it feels like he was never gone. It feels like it was August again. It feels like we were the only two people in the world. "Hey, don't go in there. They don't want to be disturbed." Grover said. " Who could that possibly be?" I asked. "You wait here I'll go find out." Percy said as he got up from the couch. "No I'll go with you." I said.

"Okay wise girl." Percy said reaching his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand in his and didn't let go even after I got up. Percy opened the door. "Okay guys what is going on?" Percy said. After that Percy, opened the door to reveal Grover, Leo and Frank. " Frank here wanted to talk to you Perc. But he doesn't know that when your with Annabeth you don't like to be disturbed." Grover said.

"Frank, I hate to say this but Grover is right. When I'm with wise girl I don't like to be disturbed. It's our 'alone' time. The entire camp knows not to disturb us. Even if they see us taking a walk along the lake." Percy said. "Okay. But we heard from Leo, Piper and Jason." Frank said. "Are they in trouble? Are they on their way back?" I asked. As I became visible to the guys outside of cabin three for the first time. "Percy, Annabeth they are on their way home. They should be here before daybreak tomorrow. And tomorrow there is a meeting at the big house." Grover said.

"Okay. Tell Thalia that her brother is on his way home." Percy said. "We'll leave the two of you alone." Frank said walking away to go find Hazel. Grover came over to the two of us and gave us both a hug. "Now you two be careful. I don't want to be an uncle to soon. Even though, Uncle Grover does have a nice ring to it. Just be careful." Grover said to the two of us.

"Grover we don't plan on having any kids until we're married. I think our parents would kill us otherwise." Percy said. "I highly doubt Poseidon would. But Athena definitely would. But anyway I'll see you guys later." Grover said. "Grover we'll see you at dinner." I said. Right before Grover ran off. Also it was right before dragging Percy inside.

Once we were inside, we attacked each other's faces. It's like we couldn't get enough of each other. We had been away from each other too long. It's like when I look into his eyes and all my problems in the world go away. Evan at this point though we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. "Baby I missed you so much." I purred. This made Percy smile in happiness. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Honey there is something I need to ask you." Percy said. "What is it?" I asked. Though my curiosity, and anticipation was growing inside of my gut. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Percy asked. "Nothing that, I know of. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me. I mean you would miss dinner with the rest of the camp." Percy said. "I would love to. But will Chiron allow it? Are we even allowed not to be in the dining hall for dinner?" I asked. "I'll ask Chiron tonight. But I'm sure he'll let us." Percy said smiling that goofy smile that I have grown to love. We continued to make out and let our hands wander over each other's body. Our time apart had made us starved for the touch of each other. We both knew that we were getting dangerously close to losing to our inner desires. "Percy, baby we need to calm down." I said. "You're right wise girl. It's almost dinner anyway." Percy said putting me down and taking my hand. We then headed out of the cabin to walk towards the dining area. I couldn't remember being this happy since last summer. "Annabeth, baby? Are you in there?" Percy asked. With somewhat of a worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I just got lost in thought." I said. "It's fine." Percy said. We were soon interrupted by a pair of hooves. " Hello, Percy and Annabeth. After dinner would you two come up to the big house. There are some things that we need to talk about." Chiron said. He then walked off to stand next to Mr.D at the head table that looked over every camper. From the newest arrival to the seasoned pro.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine:_

"Percy, you know I love you right?" I asked. "Yes, what's the matter Annabeth?" Percy asked after he responded. "Percy, you're creeping me out that you watch me while I eat." I said. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I can't help it." I said. "Chase it's because the two of you were separated for so long." Clarisse said as she passed by our table. "Annabeth, Percy she's right." Chiron said as he walked up to our table. "What are you guys trying to say?" I asked.

"It has been decided by most of the campers. Well it's actually all the returning campers and even some new campers. We have organized a date for you. The both of you are going to go on a picnic. And then going to spend some well-deserved 'alone time' together. It doesn't matter to us how you spend it together.

Percy you will pick up the picnic before dinner tomorrow night. "But why are you all doing this for us?" I asked. "Annabeth, we want to do this for you. Plus you've barely spent any time together since you started dating. Though, yes Percy was technically missing the last few months. The two of you need some alone time. That is for just the two of you. Just to be that cute couple that you are." Clarisse said. "Clarisse that was uncharacteristically thoughtful." Percy said. "Don't get used to it Jackson." Clarisse spat.

"Whatever you say, Clarisse." Percy said with a grin across his face. "Go on get out of here you two. We can handle this. Go have your 'we're in love time'." Clarisse said. Though everyone knew that she was in love. And that She is currently dating Chris and they have their mushy moments as well. And we all knew that he was planning on proposing once he had the money to buy a ring. Everyone who knows about this though is sworn to secrecy.

"Clarisse before Annabeth and I do head off I need to thank you." Percy said. At that comment everyone looked at him weirdly. "What for?" Clarisse asked getting a little softer as Chris put his arm around her waist. "Being there for Annabeth while I was away. I hope that you never feel what I felt being away from her. It's hard to explain what exactly it feels like but it feels like your heart is ripped out of your chest. It was like half of me was missing." Percy said . There was not a dry eye near us when he said that. "Oh Percy." I started to say but he cut me off. "Annabeth let me finish please. I am lucky because I feel in love with my best friend and that I know at the end of the day she is always there for me thick or thin. I don't care if her mother and my dad never see eye to eye. But one thing is certain that they put their differences aside and understand that we want to be together. Annabeth I know that you want some answers about your ring that I gave you. You see every few centuries or so Poseidon gives it to one of his sons or daughters. When given to a son. It is then used when the son gives it to the girl that he plans to marry. Annabeth I don't care how long it takes I plan to marry you one day. I know that we just started dating. But being away from you. It made me realize that life is too short. I never want to be away from you that long ever again. I was going to wait until tomorrow but Annabeth will you marry me?" Percy asked getting down on one knee.

I think we both forgot that we weren't alone. We heard a chorus of awe's. "Percy are you sure about this?" I asked. I have never been surer about anything in my entire life." Percy said looking at my with hopeful eyes so full of trust. "Then of course I'll marry you." I said. He moved the ring from my right ring finger to the left. And we kissed. We broke apart and were on cloud nine. "Annabeth, Percy this changes the set-up of camp a little. Whenever a couple gets engaged at camp they move into the same cabin." Chiron said. "Are you sure?" We asked at the same time. then laughed about it with the entire camp. "Yes, and no offense meant Annabeth but the girl always moves in with the guy." Chiron said. "How long do I have to move my stuff?" I asked. "However long it takes. And you will still be the Head of Annabeth cabin but now there will be two heads because of you moving in with Percy. But we can figure details out later. Why don't you, Percy and a few of your friends start moving you into Poseidon cabin." Chiron stated. "Percy and Annabeth come to the big house later we'll talk some more. But don't feel like you're being punished because you're not." Chiron said before walking away towards the BIG HOUSE.

_Later on that evening_

"Annabeth. Percy thank you for coming." Chiron said as he handed us both a water bottle. "Chiron what exactly is going on?" Annabeth asked. "Well its complicated. But your godly parents should be here soon. They wish to explain everything to you." Chiron said. as soon as the words left his lips they walked into the room. "Kids we actually asked Chiron to arrange Annabeth to move in with Percy when this happen. Both Athena and myself have an engagement gift for you. Though its not ready yet." Poseidon said. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well Percy as we speak a huge house of sorts is being built for the two of you inside the camps boundaries. We were thinking near the lake. Beyond where the Poseidon cabin is located." Poseidon said. Annabeth and I looked into each other's eyes. It was like we were having an entire conversation without speaking. After a few minutes Annabeth nodded. "We like this idea. Why here inside the barrier? Why near the cabin that we're already living in now?" I asked. "That's a simple answer. The house won't be ready for quite some time. And after the two of you are married and after this new prophecy we all want you two be here to help train the camp." Chiron and Dad said.

We sat there in shock.


End file.
